


The Prince happens to like me romantically

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki & Akashi Seijūrō Friendship, M/M, OOC, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, Smut, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Akashi dislikes the prince as he was always being teased by him and ordered some of the servants to wear the maid uniform for females... Including him
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Furihata Kouki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Prince happens to like me romantically

**Author's Note:**

> I am backkkkk hehehehe it's been a long time that I haven't updated. This story is kinda rushed so I am sorry for MayuAka shippers feel disappointed on how I planned to write Akashi and Mayuzumi's scenes here.
> 
> And I'm not good at summaries so I hope you you'll still like it and won't give you false hope
> 
> Plus this is really OOC if you're not comfortable in reading Akashi as an ukeee then don't continue to read it

"Sei-kun! Weren't you going to wear the uniform??" Asked the brunette who happens to be his only friend inside the castle. Akashi scoffs as he turn around to face Furihata

"And why the hell should I? I'm a man not a woman. I can't believe they change the uniforms all of a sudden. I hate serving here I'm supposed to study!" Akashi gritted his teeth in annoyance 

"B-But this is the only way of our chance to be able to go to school because they're going decrease the amount of money we're paying in school. So if you don't wear this they might scold you and give you a warning!" Furihata tried to convince his friend but the redhead only ignore him 

"Sei-kun pleaseee"

"Will you zip your mouth Kouki. I can't even think how you are so comfortable with a clothing like that. Is it because you are trying to impress that blonde prince??" Akashi asked him with a raised eyebrow and a blank expression. Furihata blushed and started to be a stuttering mess

"S-Sei-kun!! I-It's not like that! Stop with those stuff will y-you"

"Yeah whatever. I got to go" Akashi said and he went out of the room not wearing the maid uniform

"W-Wait! Sei-kun you really don't know how to listen!!" 

As Akashi was walking through the corridors when he was greeted by the tall boy with a purple hair.

"Good morning Aka-chin. They already ordered the servants to wear a dress uniform why are you not wearing it if I may ask Aka-chin" Murasakibara told him while cleaning the cake knife with a clean towel

"Ah. I'm really against it as I don't like wearing such unnecessary clothes. I mean I'm a guy why would they want to dress guys up like that" Murasakibara could hear Akashi's growl of annoyance at the end of his sentence

"Well not all guy servants are going to wear dress. There are some chosen ones and I think it is the prince idea" Akashi tch-ed as he heard the word prince. He dislikes how the prince's face is so innocent but his personality was not so like that. He dislikes how he can be expressionless and angelic most of the day then he can be all mischievous and devilish most of the night. Now he dislike him more because the prince just want to see him in a skirt with that new uniform. 

Yes. They already had a few encounters. And he admits that it wasn't that really good. For him at least. But the prince enjoys when he gets annoyed. He's getting annoyed because the prince is still acting all nice and innocent pretending he doesn't do anything for getting on thd redhead's nerves. Oh and to add more of it, he discovers that the prince is a little bit of a closet pervert.

"Well I gotta go Aka-chin. I need to do something. See you" Murasakibara wave at him as he went away. Akashi just watch as Murasakibara's back faded in the distance.

When he turn around and bump into someone he was not so lucky. The person who bumps to was none other that the prince whose name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi tried resisting an eye roll

"Good morning Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted him with his usual blank expression

"Good morning to you too Kuroko-sama" Akashi greeted shortly before walking pass him. Kuroko stopped him

"Is that all no smile? It's okay to not bow down Akashi-kun but at least smile when you greet people" Akashi's left eye twitched on what the blue haired prince had told him. He controls his breathe to calm himself down before turning around and putting on his most forced smile

"Good morning Kuroko-sama how are you? There, are you happy now?" Akashi was not afraid of answering the prince in that way that's why Kuroko was attracted of him. He fears no one and is brave. Kuroko let out a small smile

"Yes. Thank you Akashi-kun" Akashi huffed at him. 'Don't show that innocent smile of yours.' He thought

"Well I'll be happier if you wear the maid uniform that you are required to wear" Kuroko bluntly told him as Akashi looks at him with a glare

"No. I am not going to wear it" Akashi said making the prince sigh. "It's the king's orders. If you don't follow it we won't accept you as our scholar and let your family be in vain" Akashi snap his gaze at him with wide eyes. He then sigh in annoyance and give in

"Alright fine. I will wear it" Kuroko couldn't hide a small smirk on his lips. He leans to whisper something on Akashi's ears

"After all of your duties, come to my room as usual and bring me food" Kuroko's voice made Akashi blush a little. He felt that something is going to happen and it isn't so nice. He knew something bad will happen later on just by the voice of the prince earlier

"Will do, Kuroko-sama"

Kuroko smiles and walk away leaving Akashi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi looks at himself on the mirror. The maid uniform on him was making him feel hot and itchy on his hips. He doesn't know why but his groin and legs are itching because of the stockings and girly short he had to wear. It was very painful for him because every walk there is something itching on his thighs, legs and every part of his lower body. He cursed under his breath as he scratch the itchy area one last time before walking towards the door and opening it. He was greeted by the extremely cheerful person who is also wearing the maid uniform named Takao Kazunari

"Woah! Akashi-chan I never knew you would agree on something like this. Plus you really look cute like a girl uwu" Takao squealed that made tbe redhead rolled his eyes

"Because I'll be eliminated from the scholars and don't call me cute" Akashi told him before walking pass by him. Bumping Takao slightly

"Wait Akashi-chan! You really look cute in those clothes! Sometimes I wish I have a body like yours so I can seduce Shin-chan" Takao trails behind him. Akashi just snorted at what he said

"Why don't you try and do it to him then"

"I tried but he's acting all snotty and tsundere" Takao said as he recalls the last time he talked with Midorima

"Takao! You know there will be guests coming right? so come back to work and do your job. Don't make Miyu-san exhausted so help her" Midorima scolded him

"Alright alright! I'm coming my knight!"

"Hn. Don't call me like that" Midorima said before walking away

"So rude Shin-chan. Anyways I gotta go Akashi-chan! I don't want to make oba-chan (means grandma) exhausted as Shin-chan implied" Takao hurriedly got himself out leaving Akashi alone

On his way to work, he didn't expect to encounter Mayuzumi who always had that blank expression on his face like Kuroko's. But his was more cold. The latter didn't notice Akashi was coming in his way to greet him because he was stressed (and probably didn't notice Akashi because he's too small to him) so instead of greeting back he bumped into him. Akashi almost fell but he managed to control his posture. Mayuzumi groans and is about to lecture the person who he bumps but no words came out of his mouth as soon as he saw Akashi wearing the maid uniform. To him Akashi looks so....stunning. Yeah that's gotta be it. He gotta admit that he's fighting the urge to blush but failed. Ruby red eyes looks up at him innocently

"Mayuzumi-sama. I am sorry for that I didn't know you are preoccupied with something" Akashi politely said. The tone made Mayuzumi's heart beat faster as Akashi's voice was really tranquilizing. He's even prettier than any princesses because of that uniform 

"I-It's okay. I should be the one apologizing" Shit. He stuttered. Akashi just smile a little

"I'll be going then Mayuzumi-sama" Akashi told him. Mayuzumi saw how the knights from the sides had those nasty gazes directed to Akashi's ass and legs while he walks across the aisle. It'll be risky if he just let the redhead be with those knights alone so he decided to follow Akashi and accompany him. The redhead looks at him with a questioning look

"It's not safe to let you walk alone here. And since you're wearing a dress your legs are exposed and they took advantage of it by looking" Akashi raised an eyebrow and frown

"Thank you but I can pretty much handle myself" Mayuzumi just snorted at that

"Still it's not safe and Haizaki is there. You know how his dirty mind works" He grimaced at the thought

Akashi just fell silent and let the prince accompany him. He secretly smiles because he was with Mayuzumi. He had always like the older one than the younger prince. Akashi prefers to be with him since he's not annoying like the other blue haired prince. After a minute they passed the section of knights

"Thank you Mayuzumi-sama for walking with me. You didn't really have to"

"Oh no problem. I'll be going okay" Mayuzumi took his leave. Akashi watches as he disappeared and get back to work

The females giggles as they stare at the redhead. They think he is really pretty and envied him but not in a negative way. Akashi heard the small giggles the girls let out whenever he gets annoyed by the short dress and starts fixing them down. He just send glares to them and they immediately stop

Tons of job were given to him that day. They didn't even let him rest and keeps giving him orders. It is true that he doesn't like to be ordered around but this is a completely different one because it's a job. If he doesn't obey they will get mad at him easily. His leader is pretty strict though and hot headed. After all the work is done. He had to do one last thing that he doesn't want to do

And it is to go inside the room of the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya

He sigh as he holds up a tray of food and began making his way to the prince's room. He knocked on the door and no one answered. A few knock and there is still no response. Akashi reluctantly opened the door. He peeked at both sides as he slowly enter the room. Akashi closed the door with his foot and walks inside

"Oh Akashi-kun" 

Akashi was startled and almost throw the food away. His heart was racing fast because of what happened. Akashi looks at him and place the tray down on a table. Kuroko just stares back at him with an unreadable expression

"As expected, you really look good in that" Kuroko's flat line of lips soon began to smirk. He passed by Akashi and locked the door. Akashi didn't notice this as he was flushing and then he glared at Kuroko

"I'm not, Kuroko-sama" He insisted

"Hmm but I think so" Kuroko walked closer to him. Trapping him on the wall. Akashi was uncomfortable as he could feel the prince's breath. He put his hands on Akashi's waist and the redhead jumps a little at the touch

"Nngh Kuroko-sama" Akashi grew more uncomfortable when Kuroko started to kiss his neck and collarbone. Kuroko continue to kiss Akashi's skin until the redhead can no longer hold back his soft moans. He felt something hard in his lower region. Kuroko took advantage of that and start sliding his hands under the dress and slipping it inside the redhead's undergarment. Akashi felt his private part being rubbed and almost jump at the feeling

"A-Ahh...Kuroko-sama s-stop that" Akashi moans as the other began to rub his cock in a quick pace

"It feels good isn't it?" Kuroko whispered in his ear

"Nngh n-no ahh! Please s-stop" Kuroko ignored his request and fasten the pace even more. The redhead moans louder 

"You like that do you?" Kuroko questioned him as he kisses Akashi's skin again. The latter was fighting the urge to close his eyes from the pleasure

"N-n-no.. ...ahhh~"

"But your body says otherwise" Kuroko smirk. He feels that the redhead was close so he suddenly stop. Akashi felt like he was abandoned as the pleasure disappears

"W-Wha..."

Kuroko unpin him and get something on the table. The prince went back to Akashi and lift up the redhead's dress. Before Akashi could protest his undergarments was suddenly pulled down and something was inserted in his virgin hole. Akashi yelps when the thing started vibrating. 'What the hell was that? How does he even have such things like a vibrator?!' Akashi annoyingly thought. The thing was pushed deeper inside him. The redhead tried to resist his moans

"P-please pull i-it out" Akashi tells him

"Nope" Kuroko said as he put Akashi's undergarments back

"Now Akashi-kun, you are not allowed to remove it until 9 o'clock. I will go and find you to remove it''

Akashi stares at him in horror

"B-But what i-if they found out and they'll l-look at me weirdly–ahh!" Akashi covered his mouth to stop the moans

"It is your problem now. The thing will vibrate every five minutes and the vibration will become more violent as another five minutes passed" Kuroko slowly smirk as he saw the look of horror on Akashi's face

"Now, now Akashi-kun. Time is up. You're supposed to go now and fix your clothes will you." Kuroko smirk evily at him as he guided Akashi out of the room

"Aahh~ p-please no" But Kuroko had already closed the door before Akashi could even protest more

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Furihata is looking for his friend but he still couldn't find him. He was panicking and his mind was thinking negative things of what might happened to Akashi. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings until he bumped into someone with blonde hair

"A-Ah! Sorry! I didn't see you I'm really sorry!" Furihata apologize as his heart was beating fast. His heart beats even faster when he looked up to who it was that he is apologizing to

"No problem-ssu~ You look like you are in a rush is something wrong Furihatacchi??" The person–Kise looks at him with a cheerful grin on his face. Furihata was surprised that the blonde prince knows who he is

"Y-You know m-my name K-K-Kise-sama??" Furihata wished he doesn't look stupid-face right now

"Of course! How could I not know and forget a brunette boy so cute~ We already met remember?" Kise flash a cheeky grin on Furihata that makes him blushed more

"Y-Yes b-but I didn't e-excpect for y-you to remember my n-name" Furihata nervously said. Gosh. He hates his stuttering

"Like I said, you are too cute to be forgotten by me–ssu~" Kise winks at him which made Furihata too hard to breathe

"Oi! Stop flirting and get back here!!" The black haired boy–Kasamatsu called him. Kise immediately go to him with a slight fear that Kasamatsu will kick him again even though he is the prince

"Well then see you later Furihatacchi!" Kise waved at him as Furihata watch them getting away. He still couldn't move from his place. He remembered that he needs to find Akashi and quickly get rid of his imagination. Furihata turn around to see Akashi standing in front of him

"Gyaahhh! S-Sei-kun! You scared me where have you been!?" Furihata asked him, shaking him on his shoulders. This makes the redhead's head ached and shoo the hands away

"I have some s-stuff to finish" Akashi answered trying hard not to make a sound of pleasure as the vibrator started moving again. Furihata quickly noticed his uncomfortable state

"Sei-kun? Are you alright?? Your face looks red" Akashi cursed under his breath. He really wants to run away from Furihata now because he know that the brunette won't stop asking until he tell him what's the matter

"It's nothing K-Kouki now d-don't question me anymore I have many things to do" His stuttering doubles but he managed to keep it a bit unnoticed. He quickly walks away before Furihata could utter a word. 

It was 6 in the evening when the guests arrived. The thing that was plugged inside his hole starts to move all of a sudden again. The two princes–Kuroko and Mayuzumi had already arrived. Akashi feels more uncomfortable as he saw Kuroko's gaze on him. The other maids noticed Akashi's unusual behavior and flustered face. When they asked him he becomes even more flustered and always stuttering.

An hour and a half had passed and Akashi couldn't really take it anymore. The red haired boy went to excuse himself for a while which they immediately let him. Akashi went to the storage room panting heavily. The thing suddenly vibrates inside him violently 

"A-Ahh!" He let out a moan, almost kneeled down because of the sensation. Akashi tried to lower the sound of his moans in case of people suddenly barging in to the room

"Ahh~ ahhhh... Fuck y-you K-Kuroko-sama–AHH!" Akashi suddenly collapse on the floor as the cum starts dripping out getting the floor wet. He suddenly heard someone's footsteps getting closer into the room he's in. Akashi cursed under his breath trying to stand up immediately before the person could see him. But before that something was hit inside him again that makes him want to moan

It was too late. That person already saw him. And the worst part is that that person who just randomly went inside the storage room is Kuroko's cousin

"M-Mayuzumi-s-sama?!" Akashi nearly yelled as the other stare at him in surprise

"Akashi... What happened to you?" Mayuzumi asked and curiously went closer to the redhead. Akashi immediately back away as his legs are trembling

"Nngh! P-Please don't l-look" Mayuzumi's cheeks reddened. It is rare to see Akashi like that. He didn't even think about dirty stuffs nor dream about the sight of Akashi cumming all over being all hot. Mayuzumi quickly snap out of his thoughts and gey serious

"Did my cousin did it?" Akashi felt shivers down his spine when he heard Mayuzumi's voice. The latter went closer to him, kneeling down to get on his level

"H-He"

"He did what?" Mayuzumi furrowed his eyebrows as Akashi was trying to remove something under his dress

"Wait do not tell me he put that vibrating thing inside you?" Akashi didn't answer the question because it's already embarrassing

"So that's a yes. Alright I'll help you" Mayuzumi lift up the dress making Akashi jolts

"W-Wait! Mayuzumi-sama it's embarrassing!" Akashi was really flustered trying to put the down the dress

"You can't get that thing out by yourself" Mayuzumi hush him. He began to pull it out slowly. Akashi moans a little loud which made Mayuzumi blush harder

"H-Haahh... Mayuzumi-sama...f-faster~" Akashi's face became as red as his hair realizing what he said. Mayuzumi gulps and finally pull the vibrator out

Don't fucking think of dirty things Chihiro. He doesn't mean it like that

Mayuzumi thought as he felt his private part getting hard at the sight of Akashi in front of him

The redhead immediately sat properly getting even more embarrassed

"I apologize f-for what happened. I-I–" 

"It's okay. That little bastard didn't know how to listen and control himself" Mayuzumi scowls, helping Akashi to stand up

"Uhh Mayuzumi-sama... About Kuroko–" Akashi was cut off by Mayuzumi's index finger on his lips

"Don't worry about that. I'll make Tetsuya stay away, as long as I can" Mayuzumi awkwardly scratch the back of his neck because he knew Kuroko and him will only fight against each other childishly. It's really hard to tame Kuroko especially when Akashi's the topic

"Mayuzumi-sama..thank you" 

And a faint blush was shown on his cheeks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SEI-KUN OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Furihata barge into the room where Akashi's changing his clothes. The redhead looks at him with a deadpan expression

"Nothing happened Kouki"

"Liar! I heard you and Mayuzumi-sama! You guys are doi–" Furihata's mouth was immediately covered. Akashi's eyes glared at him dangerously

"It's. Not. What. You. Think" Akashi tries to control his emotions and let go of Furihata

"T-Then what?" Furihata curiously asked making Akashi sigh 

"Mayuzumi-sama just help me get a uhh vibrator out of my..." Akashi cursed himself for getting awkward so suddenly while Furihata stared at him in terror

"Sei-kun I didn't know you like putting those things inside you–"

"No that's not it! I didn't put it and I will never" Akashi explained as Furihata sat on the wooden chair

"That explains why you are so flushed earlier but who put it???" 

"It's the prince...Kuroko-sama"

"SEI-KUN WHAT THE HELL?!" Akashi jumps a little at Furihata's sudden outburst

"I didn't want it alright and will you lower the volume of your voice Kouki. You are giving me a headache" 

"Kuroko-sama is really attracted to you. What are you going to do Sei-kun? I'm pretty sure Kuroko-sama wouldn't want it if Mayuzumi-sama is the one who remove it" Furihata muses making Akashi looks at him

"I am going to distance myself as long as necessary. Mayuzumi-sama told me not to worry because he'll handle him. I just hope that meeting extends so I won't have to face the prince tonight" Akashi responded and wore the last piece of cloth of his maid uniform. His eyes wander around and saw Furihata wearing a scarf he doesn't own

"Ahem. Kouki why the hell are you wearing a scarf? This night has warm temperature. Just by looking at you I am about to sweat" Akashi said with a blank face as Furihata's cheeks go red

"U-Uhh I just want it..?" Akashi shook his head and suddenly snatch the scarf off of the brunette. The next thing he saw his eyes suddenly go wide. Dropping the scarf on the floor

"Ahh! Don't look at it Sei-kun!" Furihata panicked trying to cover his neck with his arms

"Kouki are those hickeys??" 

"Sei-kun no don't continue!"

"Is it from the blonde prince?? Well that escalated so quickly" Akashi snorts at the brunette's protests

"Sei-kun don't tell!" Furihata quickly get the scarf on the floor to cover it back on

"So it's from him"

"SEI-KUN!" 

There was suddenly a knock on the door. It opens, revealing a raven hair male 

"Akashi-chan, Kou-chan! Miyu-san is waiting for you two!" Takao said while holding a tray of pastries

"Alright, coming" Akashi fixed the collar of his shirt. He glanced back at his friend gesturing him to go out now

"Next time Kouki tell the blonde prince to go easy on you" Furihata's face heat up before standing up and following Akashi outside

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"9 o'clock had already passed... I'm sure Kuroko-sama wouldn't able to find me. He's still at the gathering and Mayuzumi-sama is watching him" Akashi said to himself while walking through the empty corridors. Suddenly there were footsteps heard behind him and Akashi froze on his track when a voice spoke

"Such a nice play and escape Akashi-kun" Akashi muttered a string of curses under his breath

"Kuroko-sama isn't your gathering still ongoing? I think you should go there first" Akashi said still not turning around trying to keep his calm despite the loud thumping of his heart

"Not until I finish my business with you"

Akashi feels like trembling when Kuroko walks closer to him from behind. The latter was so close he could feel his breath on his neck. Kuroko put his hands on Akashi's shoulder and waist. Leaning over to his ear saying:

"And who told you that you could ask my cousin to remove the thing off of you and make him stop me from going near you" Akashi squirmed when Kuroko's hold tightens even more

"I-I didn't ask him"

"I had a hard time you know. Chihiro's such a pain earlier he won't let me see you but good thing I used my misdirection on him and it works" Kuroko trails kisses on Akashi's bare shoulder up to his neck

"K-Kuroko–No" Akashi tried pushing the bluenette but it was no use. Instead, Kuroko make him turn around and grasps both of Akashi's wrists tightly

"A-Ahh Kuroko-sama it h-hurts" Akashi

"Shh the pain is even stronger later on. Let's go to my room shall we Akashi-kun?" Kuroko smiles sweet-sickeningly. Akashi furiously shook his head trying to escape Kuroko's grip on him

Soon enough they arrived and managed to keep Akashi quiet. The bluenette slammed Akashi on the bed right after he locked the door. The redhead looks at him with wide eyes

"Kuroko-sama n-no" Akashi tried sitting up only to be brought down again when Kuroko went on top of him

"Stop it Kuroko-sama!" Akashi pleads and attempt to push the prince off

"Why should I stop? I've been waiting for this Akashi-kun. To have your body pressed down by me" Kuroko began to undress Akashi as the redhead protest

"Chihiro pull it out in you huh. He even tried to cover you up from me. Tell me Akashi-kun, do you like him?" Kuroko said as he strips Akashi's undergarments also

"Yes! Because he was less annoying and more of a gentleman than you!" Akashi shouted glaring at the boy on top of him. He was expecting Kuroko to turn dark and be violent but Kuroko only smirked at him

"I see. Then I'll make you like me as well" Kuroko said placing his lips on Akashi's. The body under him tried to keep him away but as soon as Kuroko deepens the kiss Akashi's hands seems to give up pushing him off. The bluenette's lips was surprisingly very soft and sweet that Akashi couldn't help but to submit. Melting under the prince with his eyes close. Kuroko finally pulled out as Akashi lift his head up to follow the lips' departure as like didn't want to let go still. Kuroko chuckles at what Akashi tried to do 

"You want more of my lips? Later I will give you more" Akashi saw him stripping his own clothes and throwing them around the room. Akashi blushed at the sight above him and quickly averted his eyes when Kuroko start removing his undergarments

"Don't be shy Akashi-kun. You'll see it anyways" Kuroko said that makes Akashi's face redder

Akashi's heart was beating faster as he glance at Kuroko's hard member. In any moment Kuroko will put it inside his hole and would start thrusting it on him roughly

"K-Kuroko-sama...If I can't really stop you n-now please be g-gentle" Akashi said averting his eyes as Kuroko blink owlishly on him

'He's cute' Kuroko thought as a little blush spread across his cheeks

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun but since Chihiro removed the thing I will only be gentle kissing your lips" Kuroko smiled and Akashi almost, almost hit him on his arm

"Now Akashi-kun, I want you to call me Tetsuya when you climax alright? I will put it in" When Kuroko's member is about to brush against Akashi's hole, the redhead tries to move his ass away 

"No! I'm not ready yet!" Akashi exclaimed as he move making it hard for Kuroko to enter Akashi's hole. Kuroko got irritated and grips Akashi's hips putting it on place

"Don't move" Kuroko demands his blue eyes looks at him that made Akashi froze

"If you continue on behaving like that I am really going to wreck your hole" Akashi felt shivers down his spine hearing what Kuroko said

Kuroko's member slowly start making its way inside. Akashi winced as Kuroko was pushing it all down

"A-Ah! N-No it hurts! Pull it–pull it out!" Akashi complained, his eyes already getting watery when Kuroko keeps pushing it deeper

"Endure it Akashi-kun. I'll give you time to adjust. The pain won't last long" Kuroko assured him placing his hand on Akashi's. Intertwining them carefully. Akashi gripped on his hands trying to ignore the pain

"K-Kuroko"

"Tetsuya" Kuroko corrected him while he started to move his hips again

"T-T-Tetsuya a-ahh~ please take t-the pain a-away" Akashi said breathlessly as Kuroko chuckles

"You sound so adorable. And seductive" Kuroko smirked and kisses Akashi's skin once again. Right on the sensitive spots

"Nnghh! A-Ahhh...no don't d-do that ahhh~ fuck.." Akashi moaned while Kuroko keeps on kissing his collarbone and neck

"I love it when you make those sounds. Please make more of it" Kuroko said smiling at him and Akashi just glares because he knew Kuroko is teasing him. Kuroko suddenly thrust into him and he wince a bit. He tried getting used to the dick that was moving inside him. After a few minutes he was already moaning as Kuroko's thrusts gets faster. Akashi also gets more horny 

"Ahh~ ahhh! w-wait.. ..ahhh~" Akashi moans loudly as Kuroko thrusts faster 

"Feeling good huh? You can't even talk properly" Kuroko said slamming his hips harder on the body underneath him

"T-Tetsuya–a-ahh~~AHHH!" Akashi's moan turned into a high pitch one which turn Kuroko on

"Fuck...Akashi-kun you are s-so tight.." Kuroko groaned as Akashi's hole clenched around his dick

"Do I still make you horny?? If not I'm going to stop grinding" Kuroko said slowing his pace and slightly removing his member out of Akashi. The redhead doesn't want this to stop. Not yet. He was feeling so good earlier. Akashi can't let this stop

"N-No! A-Ahh~"

"No? Okay I'll remove it then" Just when Kuroko was about to pull it out to piss Akashi off because he knew the redhead still wants to get fucked. Akashi scratch his arma with his nails making the bluenette wince

"No don't stop! P-Please!" Akashi pleaded earning an evil smirk from the prince

"I think you'll have to beg harder Akashi-kun" Kuroko said earning a glare from the redhead

"Oh please! You want this on the first place s-so please fuck me senseless!" Akashi exclaimed while Kuroko grinned

"Try harder Akashi-kun~" Kuroko teased pushing his member back slowly. Making Akashi let out a breathy moan

"A-Ahh... P-Please! Fuck m-me properly.. I want your d-dick–ahhh! i-inside me wrecking m-my hole" Akashi begged as a bit of tears streamed down his face

"Alright Akashi-kun" Kuroko happily complies and suddenly push his member deeper in a swift movement

"Ahhhh! f-f-fuck..t-that is s-so..." Akashi breathlessly said between his moans. Kuroko thrust faster on him

"Talk dirty Akashi-kun" Kuroko whispers on his ear making Akashi moans when he slammed his hips hars once again

"Ahh...ahhh! Ahhh~ I-I want your dick recklessly r-ruining my h-hole–ahhh! Fuck me Tetsuya-sama!" Calling him by his first name with the suffix 'sama' is such a big turn on for Kuroko. The prince fastened his pace and lift Akashi's legs. Placing them on his shoulders. He is still trying to find that special spot that would make Akashi scream his name in ecstasy. Suddenly Kuroko stop thrusting on him

"A-Ahh T-Tetsuya..?" Kuroko didn't respond and was quiet for a moment. So Akashi decided to call out again only to scream and made his eyes close

"AHHH!" Akashi moans louder than before as something inside him was hit. And kept on being hit violently

"Ahhh...I finally found i-it" Kuroko said and keeps on hitting that spot. Akashi just keeps on moaning and shouting his name

"AHHH! T-TETSUYA-SAMA!! F-FASTER...F...F..FASTER!!... Ahhh! Y-Yes right there! Nn-ngh! f-faster–HARDER!!" Akashi doesn't care anymore if his screams could be heard through the halls outside. His mind is preoccupied with Kuroko's member slamming it inside him making him go crazy

"Y-You're s-so hot ahh! shit" Kuroko commented, Akashi starts to clench around him again

When Kuroko felt that Akashi is near he suddenly stops which earned a whine from Akashi. He removed his member and sat up, leaning on the headboard of the bed. Grabbing Akashi's hips and make him sat down on his dick swiftly. The redhead moans and unconsciously bounce up and down. His back was facing Kuroko so the prince snake his hand around the redhead's cock and start to rub it up and down violently

"A-Ahhh! Wait! This i-is t-too m-much ahhh!" Akashi kept on moaning loudly. Kuroko's hips were thrusting into him upwards together with his hand rubbing his erected cock. Later on, a thick and warm liquid comes out of their member as they gave their one last moan. Akashi shivers while Kuroko filled his hole with cum

The bluenette pulled out and breathlessly buried his head on the crook of Akashi's neck

"You were so desperate earlier" Kuroko mumbles and Akashi blushed

"S-Shut up.." Akashi looks at him and gently removed Kuroko's head on his neck

Kuroko's eyes were close and they look sleepy. Akashi never thought that the prince could be this cute. He'll admit that he didn't expect the sex to be less harsh since that Kuroko got jealous over Mayuzumi. He thought the prince would handcuff him or forced him to swallow his dick and let him gagged. Or fuck him violently until he bleeds. But no, Kuroko did it properly although he's teasing him

"Akashi-kun do you still want to kiss me?" Kuroko asked quietly, his eyes still closed probably because of tiredness. Akashi couldn't help but blush staring at the prince's face. Examining his features from his eyes to his nose and to his lips

Akashi unconsciously leans forward to reach the bluenette's lips. As soon as their lips met Akashi's eyes closed. Feeling the sweetness and gentle of Kuroko's mouth. The kiss lasts for a minute before Kuroko pulls out

"Nē.. Akashi-kun" Akashi looks at him straight in the eyes. The lust that filled his blue eyes earlier vanished and was replaced with sweet and innocence

"I am sorry if I gave you a hard time... I just really like you. Maybe it's even love" Kuroko told him, Akashi's red orbs grew wide staring at the prince

"Kuroko-sama...." Akashi utter out his name that he used to call him only to get his lips touched again with Kuroko's

Again, they share a sweet passionate kiss and suddenly all of Akashi's worries disappear. His dislikes for the prince slowly goes away. Pulling out because of he was out of breath. He looks at Kuroko once again

"You succeeded in making me like you.." Akashi commented and looks away. It made Kuroko smile and lift Akashi's chin up to make him look at him

"Finally you're mine, Seijūrō" 

And again, there were moans heard across the halls near Kuroko's room and a frustrated Mayuzumi being scolded because he let Kuroko leaves

~~~~~~~~~~~

OMAKE

"I wonder where Sei-kun is.." Furihata said while he was walking through the halls trying to find his red haired friend

"Furihatacchi" The brunette jumps and turns around to be met by a smirking blonde

"Let's finish where we left off" Kise said grabbing Furihata with him

"A-Ah wait Kise-sama!"

"Ryouta" Kise corrected following a wink

Furihata could only hope that nobody will caught them

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it lmao
> 
> But anyways I hope you enjoy reading. The next story that I will upload is a crossover of Haikyuu!! and Kuroko No Basket. And the pair is really rare. I hope you don't mind Kageyama x Akashi? I'm on half of it so I might upload it soon


End file.
